Different Worlds
by Aloh Dark
Summary: AU,1x2x1 YAOI/SLASH! Heero/Duo fic. Alot of angst and a lot of other stuff. Please read and review. Won't be updated often. School and diving practice makes it hard to find time to write. Or sleep for that matter. Well nights. Please read and review!!!!
1. Default Chapter

So you decided to read this? Wow brave you. Now all of this is mine so don't take. Oh and I don't own Gwing someone else does so no sue!! Besides I have no money and the little I do I spend on "anime crap" as the rents call it. Any way enjoy! :p Oh before I forget I can't spell or have my grammar correct *I have no beta ^cries^ I have NO beta* so bare with me as I learn.

^lyrics^ 'thoughts' "speech" _emphasis _

Different Worlds 

Part One

^I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

The ran falls….^

'If only it were true and not some messed up song.'

Today started the first day at a new school. In a new town. With a new family. 'Family. Yeah some _family._' He thought with great scorn. It was always a new family. He'd been in and out of orphanages and foster homes since he was five and his hate for them grew everything he was sent out or in.

'Well better get ready. Who knows how long it'll be till they seen me back.'

It was 4:35 then as it took him a half hour to shower then another hour to fix his hair. The rest of the morning was a breeze.

'Homeroom. Well best get in before they drag me in. At least then I'd be able to have some time to look at my classmates before I'm forced to introduce myself.'

He slipped in without notice. It was a specialty of his to be able to get around without making noise or being noticed. A skill that has come in handy several times. The teacher came in and started taking roll call. When she was finished she noticed him in the back of the room. After she saw him she wondered why she didn't notice him before then. 

"Excuse me but are you a new student?"

"Yes ma'am I am."

"Oh yes. And your name is…?"

"Maxwell, Duo Maxwell."

"Hello Duo. Would you mind coming to the front of the room and say something about yourself?"

"I'd prefer not to."

"Please Duo? It's just so the class can get to know you better and make you feel more at home."

"I have no home so I can't feel like I'm there." His eyes never lost their sparkle. But with that sentence the room got cold.

"Oh… ok Duo. I'm sure that the class will get to know you well enough by the end of the day."

Beeeeeeep

"There's the bell so you better hurry along to your next class before your late." 

"See ya later Mrs. Johnson."

"Good Bye Howard. Mr. Maxwell could I have a word with you?"

"Well Ma'am I really need to be on my way. I don't want to be late for my first class."

The smile he gave was dazzling and she completely forgot what she was going to say.

"Yes oh of course. Have a wonderful first day Mr. Maxwell."

"You too Ma'am."

He went out the door with his braid swinging behind him.

'That is a very peculiar child. I wonder why he's like that.'

History was first. One subject he was good at but could do without. To him it was nothing more that *Nap Time*. 

"Ok everyone settle down. Take out your homework and pass it up. And after you do that clear your desk."

"What are we learning about today Mr. Krushenada? I hope it's…"

"Now Catherine before you get talking do me a favor."

"Yeah"

"Be quiet."  
"But"

Mr. Krushenada raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok" she sighed dejectedly.

"Now that that is over. Where is Mr. Maxwell?"

"I'm right here." He said from the back corner of the room. The perfect place to observe with out being observed.

"Is that where you want to sit?"

"Yes."

"So far back? I'll let you know that you can't sleep in here. You'll have to stand in the front of the class if you do."

"Back here suits me fine and don't worry. I won't fall asleep."

"Ok good. Now on to history. In…."

The rest of the morning was relatively the same. Mr. Krushenada talked for the rest of class. Then they had math. Which was equally boring. At least in that class he could sleep. Then came exploratory. A block period that could have been better if it wasn't music with Mrs. Catolina. 

'Study Hall for the masses Guidance Counseling for me.'

Duo hated going to counseling. He know they thought something was wrong with him. He knew something was wrong with him. But he didn't care. And that could have been one of the problems. 

Study Hall and Bio went by with blessed speed. For now it was time for lunch. Duo had made no friends yet. Not that he cared if he did or not. So he sat with no one, in a dark corner away from everyone.

'I wonder what I have last period. Hm lets see.' He rummaged around his book bag for his schedule to see. "English" he murmured to himself. He hated English class. But loved to write. The only problem was he never let anyone read what he wrote. And if they did they were shocked by all the angst.

He arrived at his class first. He took a seat in the far back and looked around for the teacher. He found her on the other side of the room from him. She sat reading papers and it seemed to be for fun. He watched as she set the papers down, gathered them up and then walk over to him.

"Hello"

"Hello"

"I'm guessing your Duo Maxwell." It was a statement that needed no reply but he nodded his head anyway. "I'm your English teacher, Mrs. Pawliczek. But you can call me Mrs. Paw. It's easier to write." She said with a genuine smile.

'This lady is nearly the opposite of all my other English teachers.' 

She was short with intelligent eyes and seemed to have an inner sparkle that lit when she smiled. He knew by the look of her that she was very strict but fun. So you feared, admired and respected her all at the same time even if you didn't really like her. The rest of the class walked in as she walked to the front.

The kid that sat in front of him was the class bully, Jeff. Duo usually ignored bullies and thought them a waste of his time. So Duo didn't attention to the kid until he stole the poem that Duo had just written. 

"Jeff would you please come to the front of the class and read what that paper says exactly."

"Why not, I didn't write it anyway."

Dread filled Duo with every step that Jeff took. He didn't like it when people read his work and now the whole class would hear it.

"Uh ha um a" Jeff cleared his throat.

"'Home

As the midnight hour draws near

The cold air freezes my flesh

The eerie light from the covered sky

I am at home here

The light from the dawn arrives

Driving back the chill and darkness

The pinkish glow radiating into everything

It all sickens me

Leave me in the dark

Give me that chill

And the covered sky

No dawn light

No retreating darkness

No pinkish glow

This is my home.'

That's some deep shit."

"Jeff don't use that language. And yes it's very deep but very good. Who wrote that?"

"I donno. I took it from the new kid."

"Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yeah that kid"

"Duo, Who wrote that?"

"Um…I did."

"You did. Well that was very good. What inspired you to write it?"

"I don't know. I just…did."

"It's amazing. You mind if I make a copy?"  
"No"

__

"There's no announcements before today's dismissal. You may leave when you are ready."

"Good bye everyone. And remember to do your composition."

And as the door close behind the last student a lone tear ran down her cheek.

TBC


	2. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Chapt 2

Part 2

Duo's walk home was uneventful. As were the next three weeks. He made friends, really only acquaintances. His foster family and it seemed that they would keep him for good. Nothing out of the ordinary happen.

Duo wasn't in the mood to go to school that day, so he skipped. He spent the day away by writing.

'The thunder claps

And the waves roll

The area as bleak as souls"

__

Crack 

'What was that? Your freakin' yourself out. It's only an animal. Why worry.'

The sound got louder, as if something big was moving toward him. Then he saw it.

This "it" was a boy. He was about the same age and height. But you could clearly see his Japanese heritage. He had moss green hair and cobalt eyes. His very aura seemed to generate strength and power. He was clearly a force to be reckoned with all on his own.

The boy sat down right where Duo would land when he jumped from the tree.

"Hey you! Move before I jump on your head."

"Hn. Are you talking to me?"

"No. The grass in China"

"Sarcasm isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I warned you." Duo jumped.

"What are.. Umph."

"I told you to move." Duo said as he got off the other boy.

"Yeah well I didn't think you'd jump on me."

"To bad."

"Hey the lest you could do is tell me your name."

"And why should I tell you."

"It would be polite."

"Fine then. For politeness' sake, I'm Duo Maxwell. And you are…?"

"Heero Yuy."

"It's a pleasure." Sarcasm just dripped from every syllable."

"I'm sure it is."

Duo was walking away even before Heero finished. He couldn't stand people that disturbed him when he wanted to be alone. And he nearly always wanted to be alone.

"Well I guess I should finish… Hey what's that?" Heero bent down and scooped up what seemed to be a black diary tied closed with black ribbons. It had the words 'Ci è soltanto una cosa sicura in vita: Morte'(1) in silver. And under that a simple name 'Solo.'

'Wonder what language it's in. It can't be any that I know for the simple fact that I can't read it. Must have something to do with to do with his family. Oh well I'll give it back to him tomorrow in school. It can't be that important if he left it here.'

"You bitch! What you do with it?"

"Don't talk to me like that and I have no idea what your talking about."

"Like Hell You Don't." Duo was pissed as hell. He didn't care who he was talking to. Everyone was at fault. _They_ stole his book. _They _stole his thoughts, stories, and memories. And hell was to pay until he got it back.

"You calm down or I'll ground you." The threat might have worked if it wasn't Duo. But being him it was useless.

Cold enough to freeze fire he replied "You're not my mother, You're not a relative," His voice got gradually louder "You're not a friend, You are NOTHING!" He shouted. Then whispered "Nothing to me." With the words he silenced the house as efficiently as a gun blast and just as loud was Duo's departure through the back door.

'The tree. The tree where I jumped on Heero. That's where it is. It must have fallen out of my bag when we collided. Yeah. That's it. It's either on the ground or… or Heero has it.' Thought complete he ran. The faster he got there the more likely he'd find it. But when he reached the tree his fears were confirmed. There was no sign of Heero or the book.

"Shit. SHIT."

To the displeasure of both, they didn't go to the same school. Duo went to the local public school 'Minisink High.' While Heero went to the prestigious privet school across town 'The Peacecraft School of Higher Learning." The schools hated each other. Minisink students thought that the PSHL kids were stuck up rich brats. That all they did was study or shop in the stores that only they could afford. While the PSHL kids thought that the public school kids were poor and stupid. There were always fights between the students of the schools. And to further anger the PSHL kids the public school kids usually won.

The whole day Duo was snappy and sarcastic. This caused the student to avoid him more than they already did. All except Hilde. During lunch she took her usual across from him.

"Hey Duo."

"*sigh* Hey."

"What's the matter? Not even you are this sad. Though usually your not sad your…"

"I'm pissed as hell so I'd advise you to watch your step."

"But I'm sitting down."

All he did was glare and she thankfully got the point.

"Shesh it was just a joke. You don't have to go glaring at me."

"Sorry"

The rest of lunch went by in relative quiet on Duo's side. But he didn't mind. It got his mind off his book for a little while.

"See ya Duo."

"Huh" He was jerked back into reality. "Oh see ya."

Duo passed the rest of the day in a daze. Too lost in thought to really pay attention to anything. If he had been he would have realized that instead of writing 'Hero' on the board he wrote 'Heero.'

"Mr. Maxwell explain the extra 'e' please."

"Huh. Oh sorry. I guess I was thinking something else." He quickly erased the ending and spelt it right. The class snickered the whole time.

When they were dismissed for the day instead of going home Duo went straight for the tree. He climbed up and waited. Little did he know he'd been followed by Jeff and his pal Frankie.

Heero arrived several minutes latter.

"Did you read it?"

"No, I can't read the language it's in."

"Italian." Duo whispered.

"Excuse me?" 

"It's in Italian. My mother taught me it before she died."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just give me back my book."

"Sure thing."

As Heero got the book out of his bag Jeff, who lay just out of hearing, whispered to Frankie. "He's from Peacecraft. What's Duo doing talking to him."

"Ah here it is." Heero handed the book over.

"Thanx."

"If you don't mind me asking what's in it?"

Duo for some reason felt he could trust Heero. So he answered with honesty. "Just some stuff I wrote. Letters to a friend. A very close friend."

Heero could tell from the shadow in his eyes the friend was dead. 

"So how long have you been here?" He asked because he wanted to take the shadow from Duo's eyes.

"Month or so now. The people that I live with moved here cuz they wanted quiet. But it's not that much different then anywhere else I've been."

"So have I. Been here a month I mean. Dr. J wanted to come to a place That there wasn't too much light pollution."

"Dr. J? Light pollution?"

"My guardian. He's an studies astrology."

They talked for a long time. Duo opened up more with Heero this one night than he'd ever with another living thing.

"See ya in a couple of days? Like Saturday? Here?"

"Sure. Now I have to go otherwise my ass will be grounded. Not that that ever would stop me from doing stuff."

"You sneak out often?"

When ever the mood strikes. Or when I need to get away." Duo smiled devilishly and Heero felt an unknown warmth in his heart.

"Tell ya what. Meet me here tomorrow night. I'll show you something."

"Ok. See ya Heero."

"Bye Duo."

Heero watched Duo's retreating form with mixed feelings. And as he walked away with a slight smile on his face he heard rustling in the brush near by. 

1) Italian for There is only one sure thing in life: Death


	3. Well well i have Finally put up chapt 3

Part 3  
Duo couldn't wait to see what Heero had to show him. All day long he was think about what it could be. When he got home nobody was around so he typed up one of his stories but he locked the file so no one could read it.   
Promptly at two hours after night fall he left for The Tree and Heero.  
"I was wondering if you were coming."  
"Well I'm here now."  
"Come on it'll take us a while to get passed security and we can't miss it."  
"Where are we going? And what security? What are you showing me?" He didn't really care but he had to ask.  
"You'll see." That was the last they spoke until they got there.  
Duo was curios when they stopped right on the tree line by his school.  
"Do you know how to get onto the roof?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"I'll get us through the doors. You get us on the roof. Ok?"  
"Sure." He decided not to ask questions and just watch.  
He saw Heero throw sock about a hundred feet away. When the sock hit the ground it exploded. As soon as the guard was moving away from the school, they were moving towards it. Their adrenaline pumped as they ran towards the school, knowing that at any second they could be caught. But they made it in without mishap and stood breathing hard with their backs to the door they didn't think they'd pass through.  
"Ok Duo. Now it's your part."  
Duo nodded even though it was so dark they couldn't see anything. Heero held Duo's arm as he lead them through the school.  
They reached the roof after getting lost three times. When they got out Heero noted with satisfaction that they got out with a few minutes to spare.  
"Ok now all we have to do is sit down and watch the sky."  
After a few minutes of star gazing it happened.  
Duo watched in amazement at a unpredicted meteor shower. They sat in awe, watching the shower. It was over after a half hour but it was worth the hassle of getting to the roof.  
Then the brightest star of them all fell. They quickly made a wish. Unbeknownst to them that they didn't have to. For they wished for each other. 


	4. Dang that was a long time between update...

Part 4

Heero walked Duo home by way of the woods. They went slow, neither one wanted the night to end. Neither spoke, fearful of breaking the spell that had wound it's self around them. They were nearing Duo's home when Heero finally spoke. 

"So Violet, did you have fun?"

"Violet?! Who you calling Violet?"

Heero just smiled and again asked, "Did you have fun?"

"Yes. Thank you *very***** much. But I still want to know why you called me Violet."

"My pleasure," After a moment he added "Violet."

Duo mock hit him at the girlish nickname but didn't really mind it all that much.

"See you Saturday at midnight?"

"I'll be there."

"'Night"

"Goodnight."

Heero stood in the shadows as Duo climbed through his bedroom window. But he turned around and never saw the light go on in Duo's adoptive parents room. 

"What were you doing out until dawn??"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Duo was calm and looked rested even though he hadn't gotten any sleep.

"We heard you come in at dawn this morning. At dawn! And we want to know why you were out so late?"

A smiling Duo replied, "Guess." With that said he picked up his book bag and walked out the door.

"Duo!! Come back here! We're not done talking to you!! Get back here!!"

"Leave it as it is Anne. If he wants to tell us he will. Other wise he won't."

"Ok." She sighed.

"Arg. I can't believe them!! What I do is my own damn business. Not theirs!! They're not my parents! Why can't they just leave me alone? I'd run away if it wasn't for" He cut himself off on the verge of saying too much.

"If it wasn't for what?" No reply but Hilde really didn't expect one. "Well about them bugging you. Just ignore them. Bugging kids is what parents do. And they think they're your parents. Well because legally they are. I mean they adopted you so they kinda are your parents. But man, if I was ever out until dawn, my mom would kill me. Literally KILL me."

"Excuse me? But are you Duo Maxwell?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. I'm Quatra Winner."

"That explains a lot."

"Oh um I'm a friend of Heero's." Quatra was fairly uncomfortable in the face of sarcasm. "We go to school together."

"Sure blondie." Duo turned to leave.

"No really! Um…" Heero had told him to say this one word if Duo didn't believe him but Quatra couldn't remember what it was. "Oh what was it he told me to call you? Umm…"

Duo was walking away when he stoped dead at the word.

"Violet."

"What? What did you just say?"

"Oh thank you Trowa. Heero said to call you Violet."

"What do you want? Tell me then scram." They had Duo's full attention now.

"Oh well he wanted me to give you this." He held out a note. "Well see you then." Quatra said when Duo took the folded piece of paper.

"Your friends with people from Peacecraft?" She didn't wait for an answer before she accusingly said "Sellout!"

"Shut up!" Duo stared at the note for a couple seconds before putting it in his back pocket.

"Aren't you gonna read it?" She said with a smile. Hilde could never stay mad.

"Later." That was the last spoken by either one of them as Jeff and Frankie ran by.

When they reached the school everyone was hostile towards Duo. People he'd never even seen were yelling at him. "Sell out!!" "Back Stabber!!" "Two Timer!!" They also yelled curse words and the occasional object was thrown by the more daring.

A confused Hilde ran up to Dorothy. "What is this all about?"

"It seems that they now hate Duo because he 'made friends with the enemy' so to speak."

"What are you talking about?" She had a pretty good idea but wanted to make sure.

"He's friends with a PC."

She laughed. "All this because he knows someone who goes to Peacecraft?" Dorothy looked at her funny. "I knew that. So what is the big deal? *You* used to go to Peacecraft and this much fuss was never made about that."

"This is different. Duo didn't come from Peacecraft."

"So?"

"It's ok because I came from there to here. Trust me I'm hated by the PC's because I came here."

"Well we better get inside before we're late."

"Yea." Then she yelled over to Duo who was calmly taking the abuse from the tree line. "You coming Duo?"

"I'll be right in!"

All that day people made fun of him. They yanked his braid, tripped him, and knocked his books out of his hands. He was even punched, But through it all he never fought back knowing that he'd get in more trouble than the others. Besides he knew that if he did it would only get worse.

At lunch he sat alone. He didn't even have Hilde with him. But he didn't mind though. The other students couldn't do anything to him there because of the vice principles. And it also gave Duo time to think. Heero was on his mind as he started to eat and that was when he remembered the note. Standing slightly up Duo retrieved the note from his back pocket. He read the words silently.

"Violet,

            I can't make it Saturday. My school is having some sort of trip. I tried to get out but J said I had to go. He doesn't usually tell me to do anything but when he I know I have to. I'm really sorry. Oh and stay away from The Tree for a while. I have a feeling someone is following you. Call me paranoid but please don't go. I'll send word when I can see you next. Until then.

Heero"

"What's that?" Jeff took the paper from Duo.

"Give it back."

"No." Duo couldn't do anything. Jeff had the school on his side and the principles would think that Duo started it.

"Jeff. Give. It. Back!"

"Hmph.. Lets see." He began to read the note to the group of people that had surrounded them. "'Violet.' Aw you have a girls nickname. 'I can't make it Saturday.' What a shame."

"Give it back now!" His voice was full of menace and the closest to Jeff took a step back.

"No. 'My school…'"

"Jeffery give Mr. Maxwell back his paper." Out of nowhere came Ms. Paw. She was standing next to Duo as she finished talking. Not even Jeff was stupid enough to stand up to her, another teacher and he might have but not to Ms. Paw. She scared the hell out of him.

"Yes Ma'am." The group dismantled quickly as Duo got his note back and carefully put it in his pocket.

"I need to speak with you." She walked away knowing Duo would follow.

After they entered her room she closed the door.

"Duo, what's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I'm not a fool so don't treat me like one. I have seen what has been happening to you today. I want to know what caused it?"

"…"

"I've watched you Duo. You're different from all my other students."

"What have you seen?"

"On Tuesday you were very angry at someone or something. On Wednesday you were happy, well happier than I've ever seen you. And today you're being picked on without mercy. So you are back to your aloof attitude."

"Things change."

"Duo pleased tell me what's going on."

"Things change."

"Ok. Fine. You don't have to tell me. You can go. Your next class is about to start anyway."

"Bye."

After he had closed the door behind him she said aloud "That boy has so many secrets. If he doesn't let someone help him bear them I don't know what will happen to him. I just hope a 'hero' comes along to help him."

Nobody openly bothered him for the rest of the day. They just whispered, passed notes, and kicked him as he walked by.

When they were dismissed they ignored him. They were eager to start their three day weekend and so they didn't bother him.

Duo walked home that day. He just wanted time to think. But his thoughts were disturbed when he felt, rather than heard, someone behind him. Before he had a chance to turn around he was jumped.

_'I shouldn't be in a public school. It's an insult to my intelligence. It's a shame the only one who will listen to me is Sally. All well. Nothing I can do about it. So I guess I'll…What was that? It sounded like someone's fighting. I should check this out.'_ He'd only had to turn the corner to see what was going on. Four or five boys were kicking a girl with a long brown haired braid, she was either unconscious or close to it.

"Stop at ONCE!!"

"Who are you?"

"Leave the girl alone!!"

The guys laughed. They knew perfectly well there was no girl around.

"Ain't no girls here. Unless you're one."

"Come here and say that to my face."

"Sure!" An over confident boy, obviously the leader gave the 'girl' a swift kick before sauntering over to the stranger. "You. Are. A. Girl!"

The stranger took out his legs with a swift heal to the back of the leaders knees. He then proceeded to knock all the others down by well-placed hits.

"You're a freak!! Ain't no one that can take out us all so fast!!"

"Get lost." The stranger spat. He wasn't even breathing hard.

And they did. They ran as fast as they could while nursing their wounds.

"So that takes care of them." He leaned down to the semi-conscience victim. "Girl? Can you hear me?? Are you alright?"

"Why does everyone think I'm a girl?"

"You're a boy!"

"Wow really? Never noticed."

"Don't give me an attitude. How could I tell when you have that braid?" he watched the boy try to get up by himself. "Here let me help you."

"Sod off. I can do it." But after a minute of trying he realized that he couldn't. "Alright. Help."

"Excuse me? I didn't hear you."

"Help me."

"Why should I?"

"Fine. Please sir, would you help me? I'd be ever so greatful."

"Since you asked so nicely. Up you go."

"Thanks. But I don't need anymore help."

"You're welcome and no you can't."

"Go to hell!" Duo said as he tried to walk.

"Even though you're being amazingly rude to me I'm going to help you."

"I don't need help."

"Yes you do. By the way what's your name?" He asked as he placed Duo's arm over his shoulders.

"What's yours?"

"Wufei."

"Duo." They then started to walk home with Wufei supporting more than half Duo's weight. 

"Do you always let people beat you up?"

"No, this was a special case. How about you, do you always help helpless 'girls'?"

"I'll stop anything that I think is wrong."

"Hm."

"So.. What was today a special case?"

"Because I made a new friend and they don't like who it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not telling you my life story so but out!"

"I was just trying to have a conversation. You don't have to go bitching at me."

"Shut up and I won't bitch."

No reply. Wufei had opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it. It seemed it was going to be a long walk to Duo's home.

"Oh my!! What happened to him?"

"It's nothing Ma'am. He'll be just fine. Just a few bruises."

Duo groaned as he was half dragged, half carried to his room.

"You could just leave. I'll be fine on my own."

"If I let you go now you'd fall down the stairs."

"Now we're off the stairs. Will you let me go?"

"Duo! Why were you fighting?"

"Shove it George!!"

"Shesh I only asked a question. You don't have to bite my head off."

"Screw you!!" Duo managed to yell before Wufei dragged him into his room.

"For someone that can't stand you sure can talk."

"Good! Great! Get out! I never want to see you again!!"

"Sorry. No can do. I'm going to make sure you don't get hurt anymore."

"What you gonna do? Become my friend?"

"Yea."

"I don't need friends. I don't need anyone."

"Fine." Wufei then let go of Duo who fell to the floor after standing on his own for just a few seconds. Pain seared his body and dots flew past his eyes. But he refused to show his pain. Luckily Wufei hadn't left and carried his fainted form to the bed.

TTFN!! Ta Ta For Now!!

AN: Ok so I haven't wrote any part of this story in a LONGGGG time but I'm sorry about that. At least I've taken it up again. The only thing is that I'm also in the middle of writing my Digimon Fics A Walk To Remember and an untitled AU, and the Difference story, my first original slash story!! So updates will be slow but not as long in between as between chapter three and this chappy. Well I'm really tired and I have to be up REALLLY early tomorrow so nights!!!! 


	5. Dun dun daaaaaa!!!! It's a Heero POV!!!

Oh so long time since I wrote!! Ok so it's really only been a few weeks but that's not my fault. I had swim practice and I needed to sleep. Ok so it was my fault. I was just lazy! But I have a good excuse as to why I won't be writing much anymore. School starts TOMORROW!!!!! And after school I have practice till 5. So it will be a little packed. But I refuse to stop writing. Trust me I won't do my homework just so I can add a chapter to my beloved stories. Oh hell I just won't do my homework for the simple fact that I hate doing work!! So who wants to bribe me to do my work??? No one??? Oh well!! I guess that I'll just have to take the rents death threats seriously this year. After all it's not every year you are a freshman in high school. I mean it's gonna be the best three years of my life being a freshman!! J/K!! It' will only be two years. Ok so I lied again *cries!!* it will only be one year!! If it's longer than that the rents would kill me. Literally. Well enough procrastinating!! On with the chap!! Er… I mean… On with the… story… yeah! The story!!

Disclaimer: GWing isn't mine!! *cries and moans and screams* But I wish it were!! I really wish it were!!!! I love-ed it!!! I love-ed it!!!! I……….. Am bored of that so I'll stop. Damn am I tired!! So I should hurry up! (ß look!! More procrastination!!)

It's in Heero's POV. At least that's how I want it to be!

Oh and Heero is listening to music!! It's 3 Libra's by A Perfect Circle. I thought for a good three minutes about who and what song he should listen to. He didn't seem like he would listen to the usual stuff I listen to. I'm having Duo like that shit!! So I looked through my old cd's, aka the cd's my sister left here when she went to school, and saw this and new that I wanted Heero to listen to it!! Damn all this procrastination. Maybe if I still am like this when I finish I'll type in my forgotten diary!!

Different Worlds by Aloh Dark!

Threw you the obvious 

And you flew with it on your back 

A name in your recollection 

How long does it take to get to this damn place?? I can't believe I had to break a promise to Duo for this. I have no one to talk to. Damn it!! I don't even have Quatra and Trowa. They have eyes for only each other. Damn it!! Damn you J!! I could have had fun this weekend but you just had to send me here! Damn you!! Your making me miss time with Duo.

Down among a million, say: 

Difficult enough to feel a little bit 

Disappointed, passed over. 

Tra-la-la-la-la I hate this. And it's only been a few hours!! Duo isn't even out of school yet. This trip is taking forever! How long does it take to get to this damn place? Where are we going anyway?? I've got to see if anyone knows.

Heero paused his cd and leaned in towards Quatra. He didn't miss the look that Trowa sent him. It just spelled out that Quatra was his and not to touch him.

"Quatra?"

"…"

"Quatra??"

"Umm yea?? Oh Heero. Yea?" Slowly waking up from his nap he blinked blurrily at the slightly yellow face in front of him.

"Do you know where we're going??"  
"What?"

"Where are we going? Do you know where?"

"Ah no. They said it was going to be a surprise. Look not even the diver knows where we're going."

Heero turned and looked to the front of the buss and sure enough the teachers were giving him directions. He turned back around. He knew that the teachers would never tell him if it was such a secret. Groaning softly he turned his music back on.

When I've looked right through, 

To see you naked and oblivious 

and you don't see me 

I listen to J for once and what happens? I'm separated from a new friend and forced to travel with nut cases, snobs and a overly protective lover! What did I ever do to deserve this?!?!?! Maybe after this I'll borrow a cd from Quatra. Than again, maybe I won't. He has weird tastes. Maybe I could ask around for a Staind or a System of A Down or a Static-X cd. Yea right that's a laugh. After what Duo told me about those particular groups I KNOW that they won't be on this buss. I'd more than likely get a bunch of Brittany Spears and *NSYNC cd's. And I don't really wont to listen to that crap. God how much longer do I have to suffer in this hell??

Well I threw you the obvious, 

Just to see if there's more behind the 

Eyes of a fallen angel, 

Eyes of a tragedy. 

Let's see what did Duo tell me about those groups?? He said that the lead singer of Static-X had his hair put straight up. But he also told me what he used to put it up… what was it. Oh yea it was the blood of catholic school girls. Hey maybe I should tell that to Mary. After all she is a very religious catholic and spent all her life except for this year in a catholic school. I know that she'd like to hear about that. Staind he said wasn't all to weird but every song was angst ridden. And I can't really remember what he said about System of Down. All well, I'll just have to ask him about them when I get back. Maybe the time back will go faster because I'll know that I'm going to see him soon. But probly not. After all we are only half way there. Goddamn it!! I wish the driver would floor it. Old ladies walk faster than this!!!

Here I am expecting just a little bit 

Too much from the wounded 

But I see, 

See through it all, 

See through, 

And see you. 

I know what I can do to pass the time! I can learn Italian!! I know that's what Duo told me his book was written in. I'm sure that some one on this buss will have a Italian book. After all it is one of the languages you have the option to learn. Too bad I took Japanese. But it was a language I already know and could pass the course easily. Hmmm… No.. no.. no.. no… maybe… no.. no.. no.. no clue… no… maybe… YES!!!

Once again Heero paused his cd. "Oye! Josephine!"

"Yea what do you want?" Her displeasure at having her conversation interrupted by him was evident.

"Do you have your Italian book?"

"Yeah. Why? You don't take Italian, so why do you need it?"

"I just want to look. I'm not going to do anything to it."

"Oh alright. Just shut up!"

"Fine." He caught heavy blue and orange book thrown at him. He got comfortable again and opened it to the first page. It was several pages latter that he realized his music wasn't on.

So I threw you the obvious 

Do you see what occurs behind the 

Eyes of a fallen angel 

Eyes of a tragedy 

Not wanting to listen to the other songs on the cd he hit 'repeat 1' and continued to read. Chapter after chapter. Hour after hour. Highway after highway. It was dark when they started to slowdown. Trowa tapped the book to get Heero's attention. Pausing his cd he was amazed to learn that it was in the same exact place in the song as when he started to read. He took off his headphones and whispered "Yea?" So he wouldn't wake the sleeping Quatra again.

"One of the teachers are about to speak." And sure enough they did. A short balding man that Heero had never seen before stood.

"Children! Children! May I please have your attention?" The buss went silent. "We have just reached the outer gates to where we will be staying. There has been a little change in plans so instead of three to a room as planed before there will be two to a room. You may choose who you stay with. But please do it soon. We will be reaching out destination shortly." With that he sat down and everyone began to talk about who they would stay with. Heero looked at Trowa, who was still holding a sleeping Quatra in his arms.

"You two can share a room. I'll find some one else to board with."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yea. Figured that." Heero and Quatra were the only ones that Trowa said more than two words to. A privilege that not even Trowa's family had. 

Heero didn't ask around for someone to room with. He just put his head phones back on to listen to the rest of his song. 

Well, oh well.. 

Sure enough they reached the building shortly after that. It was huge and made completely out of wood. Apparently they weren't on an educational trip but on a luxury trip. For this place was a little known resort. Complete with hot springs and a large heated pool. And that was just what he saw advertised. He didn't know what else he would find inside. 

As they stumbled out of the buss the girls squealed. It was amazing that Heero even heard them since he still had his headphones on.

Apparently nothing. 

Apparently nothing at all. 

He knew, even without hearing the teachers yell, that the people without roommates were to go to them. So he waved bye to Trowa and a still slightly sleeping Quatra and walked off. The crowd wasn't too thick so he got to them in an instant. 

"Oh Heero, you don't have a roommate either?" Without hearing his Global teacher he knew what she said. Oh the wonders of lip reading.

"Yes ma'am."

"Wonderful! You can stay with Yamato." He didn't ask who Yamato was. He saw a gorguos blue eyed blond standing off to the side. He was wearing a green slacks and jacket over a white shirt. It was obvious that he was new and hadn't been issued a uniform yet.

"Hey." The blond muttered.

You don't 

You don't 

You don't see me 

"Hey." Was Heero's reply. Said without feeling. Just like the other boys.

You don't 

You don't 

You don't see me 

We looked at each other for a long time. As the other students walked inside to get their room keys and check the place out.

You don't 

You don't 

You don't see me 

"Maybe we should go inside."

"Yea I guess we should."

"Ok. What's your name?"

"Heero."

"How's that spelled?"

"H-e-e-r-o."  
"Sounds kinda like 'Hero'"

"Yea."

"Reminds me of a song."

You don't 

You don't 

You don't see me at all 

This is going to be a loooooooonnng weekend!

TTFN: Ta Ta For Now

AN: Oye that suxed!!! But unfortunately for you, I'm posting it anyways!!! MWHAHAHAHA…. I really am tired and school starts tomorrow so adios!! I'll write when I can but please remember that I have other stories to write and other stuff to do. But I will not forget you my loverly!! Oh I mean readers…. The boy Yamato is actually Yamato from Digimon. I couldn't think of anyone else to put in!!! I'm sorry!! But only Yama will be in. I won't have any other Digidestined. Aside from a mention of Tai. Who is naturally Yama's boyfriend!! SRY but I just love Yamachi/Taito!! Third best in my couples list. Right after Duo/Wufei which is right after Duo/Heero!! Of course if I'm with Taito/Yamachi fans they will be first!! *laughing nervously* Well what can I say. I'm indecisive! I guess I could say they Taito/Yamachi are tied with 1x2x1 for first in my heart. Yea I'll say that!! It should keep me out of trouble. Ok babbling again!! So I'm sorry for the lateness and the shortness of this chapter. But no fear I know exactly what will happen in the next chappy!!!


End file.
